everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge
Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family if ever married and at the cost of his life or otherwise brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. He now has a RP Tumblr. Check it out here! Character Personality To the naked eye, it is difficult to make out who Bane really is. He displays a mix of positive and negative traits but they all seem too vague to piece the whole puzzle together. In public, Bane can be seen as a entrepreneur with some of the more generous of deals. He's charming and helpful when attending to his clients' every need and is able to reason and be reasoned with for more manageable prices and promotions. However, to the student body, many might recall his dark and crude humor that maliciously pinpoint the worst of his victims worries. Bane often targets younger students for they are move naive and less likely to report than the rest, confusing them with the assumption that he is a predatory monster who's hunting after them. His jokes are riddled with hidden messages that force his listeners to think before trembling in fear or disgust towards them. But one can't really accuse him of any offense because none of his actions really cause harm. His statements may be tailored to each individual for the hardest impact but they are never meant to personally offend or mentally hurt anyone. Instead, they are only meant to weird others out. He almost never touches anyone, except for joking assaults to scare the more thick-skinned when he stabs his blade onto their sleeves or collars, pinning them to a wall. Alternatively, Bane might gently point the tip of his knife onto ideal stabbing areas such as the throat or abdomen, giving the impression that he can kill the person in an instant. The whole point of creating this puzzling identity is to evoke enough fear for solitude and just enough care for peace. Even though he does appreciate a helping hand from other people, when it comes to the most difficult of times, Bane believes one should best take matters into their own hands. If there is any test that is most likely to make one fail, it is the test of time. Surely if there is too little time, a princess can't always rely on her utmost generous prince to save her so she must at least have her own back up plan available for herself. A brave new world brings brand new dangers but the majority of fairy tale folk have yet to adapt to such change, still relying on the old ways of dealing with things. He paved his own road from the rocky paths of the unknown and wishes to help others do the same, especially the lasses. Bane believes he is partly doing other people a favor as he tries to stimulate fear in order to help others become more capable of protecting themselves by making them become more aware of potential threats. (tbc) Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: *Music: He has an acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in handy for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making coding for his boxes. *Mechanical engineering: He knows the ins and outs of a music box and how to craft them with great precision. With a lens and a pair of tweezers, Bane can assemble and deassamble the finest of details. His works are not only intricate in their workings but also in the decorations, such as tiny gears punched with floral patterns and adorned with gems or lacquer wood inlaid with stones and mother-of-pearl pieces. He also produces small automata with hand-sewn clothing and complex structures for dynamic movement. *Penmanship: Bane is skillful at the art of calligraphy and images composed of words. Other than making posters to advertise his work, Bane also does then as a way to calm himself. *Chemistry and Botany: Having so many rose bushes growing around his house, too much for just compost and has lead to his garden flooding with petals, Bane has tried to find other uses for them. Hence, a blooming interest in botany and distillation. Inheriting his mother's brewing skills from her days working at a tea shop, combined with some personal studies, he has been able to create not only some fresh brew but extract oils, perfect for his easily cracking skin. *Cooking: As the saying goes, the fastest way to someone's heart is through their stomach and that's a motto Bane lives by. He's a pretty good dessert chef who knows how to whip his cream and melt his candy just right. It's a shame this is hardly displayed anywhere other than in Home Evilnomics or the comfort of his mansion. However, one can still have a chance of tasting his treats as a free snacks for visitors to his mobile shop to nibble on while admiring the work. Appearance Bane can be considered something between a daydream and a nightmare. In terms of stature, he is a bit short for his age, standing at only 5'6". Bane is a lanky ectomorph with very slender, boney fingers. Paleness is desirable for many people. However, he's so pale that his veins become visible in many areas: his checks, nose, eyelids, neck and arms are the most obvious places. Being mainly purple in color, they give the impression that he might be dead (however, this is totally not true). Bane possesses vibrant hazel eyes that are so wide and vivid they stare into your souls, further emphasized by a few red veins. He has strawberry blonde hair curled up in little ringlets that fall over his shoulders, with some strands falling over those eyes, adding to the ambiguity and shadiness of the lad. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. In English, he would be voiced by singer and YouTuber Brian O'Reilly, better known as BriBry in both his speaking and singing voice. Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In the Scottish version , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In the Irish version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. There's also a version where Johnny invites his love to his lodge for tea before dragging her over to the cave or just kills her there. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Has clear motives to his actions. Yet his true intentions are relatively unknown to the public and people usually judge him according to his illusions. Similar to how there are so many explanations to the motives of the murder or break up in the song. *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is a tea addict. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. * Is a little bit sarcastic and fond of dark humor, referencing Johnny's last words to his love about her grave. Thoughts On Destiny Bane considers his destiny to be a great weight on his shoulders as well as his family. Not only is it a high hurdle to jump over to even have any chance of fulfilling the typical dream of settling down but it also brought back terrible memories that his beloved parents have once moved on from. Even though he knows he has a possibility of getting his so-called "Happily Ever After", Bane's still not taking any chances for he is not only concerned for the present but also the distant future. No matter what happens, someone he loves will be hurt in one way or another. He considers his place in his tale as a stone to cover up a bottomless pit of doom and his predessors past victims who have fallen into that dark abyss. As he puts it, some were unwary wanders who tripped and unnoticingly pulled their loved ones along with them. Others, monsters that have found the ideal environment to secretly perfect their cunning plans and drag young and naive maidens down to be devoured. Bane possesses the murder weapon that has been passed on for generations, rumored to be cursed with the souls of its victims. It is a slender penknife with a copper blade and a delicately carved handle of ivory that is tapered at the end, doubling as a stylus for wax tablets. Much like its current owner, it takes more wit than brawn for a successful kill for it's too weak to directly cut through bone. He's rather protective of it, considering it's likely to have contributed to messing up the think pans of its wielders (Bane's experiencing a bit of that himself) and having it fall into the wrong hands would be horrible, especially when anyone could replace you if they seem to be better suited for the job. Therefore, Bane has decided to keep the knife as close to him as he can which resulted in its use as a peculiar hairpiece. Bane usually simply slides it behind his bun or ponytail that's already held up by a rubber band, rarely actually using the penknife as a hairstick because it's not convenient having to redo one's hair after taking it off. Other than that, he sharpens his pencils and quills, opens letters or cuts ropes with it. Relationships Due to the nature of his destiny, Bane is afraid of social bonds of any kind. Simply put, he's afraid of love, even the platonic kind, since it could develop into the romantic kind. As for negative relationships, he doesn't want to develop those either, as they, in the extreme, could lead to his death, meaning less time to guard and prevent the curse he possesses from being passed on too soon. He doubts anyone has enough responsibility to endure it, so vows to keep it with himself til the end of his days. Family Parents (Mary and her suitor) "Johnny" was Mary's love in her youth. They gave their hearts to each other but whatever efforts they made, it just wasn't enough to convince her parents (Bane's grandparents) to accept their marriage. Because they were dissatisfied with how their daughter was spending so much time with a wanderer, even though nothing bad really happened, they decided to present her with a suitor from the village. At first, Mary refused to fall for the suitor but as he battled it out against her existing love with his own acts of chivalry, her heart was torn. Johnny was struggling to maintain his relationship and became ever so jealous of his competitor that out of rage (and under the influence of his curse), he murdered his dearest. As he rushed to get help, he came across the suitor who was with a search party to locate his future bride who had left for the other. It was only in that very moment that the men put aside their grudges for a common goal when they took her to a doctor, in which Johnny quickly left out of shame, not to be seen alive again. This story has remained a secret of the household for years. All seemed well until the Ever After authorities managed to track Mary down and bestowed upon the wee lad that blasted penknife, which the mistress could recognize it to be what killed her. (Redoing) Miriam Jeaneva O'Rouge (Mother) TBA The last Johnny Bane doesn't have direct connections to this man other than his past relationship with his mother. Bane has never met him in person before, rather because he's already dead before Bane himself came into being. Acquaintances Jessamine Diamandais Bane doesn't know what exactly to think about this little elf. All he really had to evaluate were the misunderstandings of their first encounter. Fae seemed like she wanted to prevent murders from happening but how was fae intending to do that? Was fae wanting take revenge on him or help him out? And what's with all the curiosity? It fortunately didn't seem like the love struck kind. Rather, more like a troublesome child demanding answers to some puzzling question. A child who might have had too much candy. Bane really can't decide if fae were an underlying threat or just some annoying kid, since there was too much coming at him for him to fully process. One moment they thought they were players in the same story, the next fae instantly assumed he was a juvenile offender. What a fae! Friends The closest thing he has to friends are folks in which interaction with them is inevitable. Madeline Hatter Bane's a frequent customer at Maddie's tea shoppe. She's probably one of the few people so far he actually opens up to and even considers talking to on a normal basis, usually about concepts of time over a cup of rosebud tea. Still. they are only in the friend zone. Bane can often be seen fixing the shop's clocks whenever they stall in exchange for discounts Dipper Strix Being his assigned roommate, there's practically no day they don't spend with each other ever since they took the room. They are practically frienemies, going by the saying "opposites attract". A honey-tongued early bird (Ari) and the fowl-mouthed night owl (Bane), what could possibly happen? (Tbc) Pet This loner is accompanied by Callia, a goose he was able to summon from Animal Calling. On one of his forced community service sessions, this particular one involving feeding the newly bred dragons for the dragon games (after the one in the movie), he had been chosen by a little earth dragon in which he at first tried to shoo it away but then had to reluctantly accepted it for there was no way to make her let go of his leg and he named her Hexblume. Bane also accidentally spilled some pixie dust onto one of his works-in-progress, resulting in an animatronic flying monkey coming to life that became another companion for him, usually put on duty of cranking his orchestrion while Bane does his business. Romance Bane is least interested in this nonsense, for it is the nonsense that would lead him into killing the one who's involved or it's him who's going to the grave. But his natural "charm" is something he can't deny and it's making him the lady's man he never wanted to be. The fowl attitude he always displays has the main purpose of the debunking those fantasies that such "young lasses whom are easily led astray" have so he could be left in peace and that they could be safe, yet still there are some who refuse to listen to this warning sign. For some reason (which the growing popularity of vampire romance novels in the recent years could be a good explanation), they're still suckers for his deathly aura. In terms of orientation, he is straight but he tries to rub it off as an aroace. He is shown to freak out more easily and shoo off mostly girls and seems to be more comfortable around guys because he believes he'd never see them THAT way. However, he's starting to get worried if he should be shooing off dudes too when standards for destinies have been looser than before and that those lovey-dovey feelings should come from them, meaning his range of victims becomes larger. After all, a certain kiss (seen Dragon Games, yet?) proved that to likely to be true and that anything that can fill general criterea in a role will WORK. Grizzabella Felony (aka Grizzane/Strawberry Ice Cream Float Grape Soda) To be frank, this was something Bane never expected. After all his efforts at shooing people off, still there was a lass who was oblivious to all his acts. He had no idea it could have come to this, they've only just met when she bumped into him in the hallway and he, as usual was an absolute jerk to her (to anyone, really), getting her up in the worst fashion, have pulled her hand so hard one would think he could have dislocated her wrist. Bella displayed strange behavior while Bane held her hand, her eyes dilating , envisioning a knight in shining armor with sweet words slipping out of his mouth, which were in fact screams of anger of a thug. Now, she's stalking almost everywhere and Bane's trying his best to get rid of this lousy crush. Aqua Doux They met while he was just dragging around his vending trailer through the woods, just said "hi" after spotting Aqua training there and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, she too was bitten by the love bug. This frankly went completely unnoticed. They currently share the same locker row and he just passes by, completely oblivious to the affections that she has for him. Enemies School Counselors Due to the dangers lying within his unsuitable attitude for his destiny and aggressive behavior towards the student body, he had been admitted to counseling sessions, first by Ms Goose then now Baba Yaga, after the former had given up after months of getting her feathers plucked for quill pens. Ms Goose was trying to condition him to be more positive, while Yaga suggested he should further give in to his dark side, but in a manageable way of course. The former had the original get-go from Grimm and when it failed, the Slavic witch took the job, brainstorming vicious ideas to make the boy give in to his inner demons. Swan Maidens The thing about getting quality feathers for calligraphy is that's hard to fine them for a cheap price. Surely, he's been picking them from geese for a while but they were a bit too hard and since swan feathers are known for their great flexibility; however they're pricey. Surely he could purchase his own swan but Bane found a much better source on campus: Swan Maidens. Such individuals need a nutritious diet to provide energy for their dances and migration. A human-worthy diet is definitely larger than a regular swan's so they are bound to grow the best feathers imaginable. He knew about this, so Bane enjoys landing himself in their hot water in search of the most flexible and tough flight feathers while they make bad assumptions of his intentions. Sable Mimicry Expected to be tricked by one or become one himself, Bane hates heartbreakers with a burning passion. And it's no surprise for him to have a bone to pick with the future Black Swan. He never saw the funny side in bringing people suffering they don't deserve nor does he like those who take advantage of others. As he was trying to stand in the way of such folks by posing as one, he needed to know more about their plots if he was going to be convincing in his act and find a way to put a stop to their terror. Therefore, as soon as he caught Sable's eye, Bane played dumb for a while, pretending to be prey, only to voluntary spill the beans for the sake of his (and hers) safety before things got out of hand. In all seriousness, he was actually partly terrified of this plan of his, telling her of his inexperience. After all, if he were to break his vows and not keep himself, it would have lead to fatal consequences. Even if he despises her, he has no wish to hurt her for it would be against his morals to do so. At least not in ways that he feels she isn't bad enough to deserve them. Because he sees Sable as a threat, he goes about spreading the word so others would know about such danger. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: 'Muse-ic Class -Prof. Pied Piper '''2nd Period: '''Advanced Wooing - Prof. Knight '''3rd Period: '''General Villainy - Madame Baba Yaga '''4th Period: '''Hexonomics - Prof. Rumpelstilskin '''5th Period: '''Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbreadman '''6th Period: '''Home Evilnomics - Mr. Badwolf '''Extra Period: '''Counseling - Mother Goose (Former), Madame Baba Yaga (Current) Trivia *Bane's birthday is on May 1st (May Day). Cuz that's when "the meadows they are gay". *He can read and speak French. Even though it is not a destiny requirement, it is a necessity that would do him good for his clockmaking business as many of the terms in the field are in French. *One of his favorite songs other than his own tale that can often be heard during his vending ventures is The German Clockwinder . This is an inside joke that either a clockmaker or a balladeer will get, in this case he's both. Theme songs *Bane's main theme song would be Half The World Away by Oasis . This song sums up his general attitude towards the world around him. * A secondary theme is Little Ripper Boy by Pianobench, as suggested by Hiddenfolk. * Fake it by Bastille. This describes his inner struggles to choose between his personal wishes or the greater good, forcing him to not act like his real self. * Landscape by Florence and The Machine. Change the gender and it's his struggles with his destiny in a nutshell. * Bleeding Heart by Regina Spektor. This one actually suits his aesthetic a lot, from a cutesy tune to rocking beats and finally ending with a feelsy piano track. Quotes Notes * '"Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. Speaking of "spoils", it does give a hint on his very spoiled personality. "Rouge" means red in French but it also means "someone who behaves badly but in a harmless way" in English much like his personality. "Rouge" also means "different", which suggests the changes he wants to make in life. Simply put, his name relatively means "Red Death". Kabalarians offer a pretty detailed analysis of his first name, which surprisingly matches his current personality. * His accent is derived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp This is only meant to give an impression on what pronunciation and slang he would likely use. In reality, his actual voice isn't as hard to make out as the translator. * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect 18th century beauty standards (pale skin with faint veins, lustrous long hair) but with a little eerie twist. His signature penknife hairstick idea came pretty randomly, when Sola noticed how the slender handles of some old Elizabethan carved penknives looked like sticks and when man buns were totally a thing. * His looks are loosely based on the representation of Pierre Gringoire in the French musical adaption of Victor Hugo's novel, Notre-Dame De Paris, stemming from Sola being bombarded with replays of the musical. * Apparently, the reason why his clothes are so elaborate was because Sola wanted to headcanon what an "ultra-canon" male character would look like, as most of the canon male characters of the show don't seem to get as much creative attention, having plainer clothes (this might be just because of gender roles or because they are relatively minor characters). *A retired character that can be considered the creative predecessor of Bane is Sophia Jenkins, sharing many similar qualities, such as appearance and personality. Gallery BaneO'RougeFanArt.png|by RoybelGirl Jerk_by_randomutau-d9lz45d.gif|by randomutau BaneORangeFanArt.png|Somebody spilled the shrinking potion! (by Rudino.raagas) Bane_Fanart.png|By SleepySheepyzzz Grumpy.jpg|Ah, roomies ClockpunkDiscJockey.PNG|Original version of wave 2 Baneorougegf.png|Original Getting Fairest design by TaylorRocks Creative.png|A post from his Tumblr Jesse and bane.jpeg|Cute sketch of Jesse and Bane by Hiddenfolk! BaneIconrequest.png|Smugface icon by Hiddenfolk 20160922 215403-1.jpg|By Hiddenfolk Baneaesthetic.jpg|Bane's Aesthetic Board Bane Doodle.jpeg|Doodle by RoybelGirl Jerdberries.jpeg|Bane with Sam and Posa Bane fairest.jpeg|Old sketch of Getting Fairest Trash son d.jpg|Sketch by Patchworks Inc Read more at *Diary *Mirror Blog Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Folk Songs Category:Rebels Category:Demiromantic Category:Successors Category:Commoners Category:Antagonists Category:Ace af Category:Heteroromantic